


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.9

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.9

Waxay isaga la weydiiyay in ay booqdaan oo uu si dhab ah u maleeyay ka dib dhalashada wiilka saddexaad - Jaime, waxay ku hanjabeen inay magacaabi wiilka, oo kaliya in ay ku qasbi regicide hore si ay u muujiyaan wejigiisa - laakiin ma uu tegin.

Jaime ogaa Brienne helay Gacmo furan oo uu si fiican loola dhaqmay, laakiin waxa uu ma isku dayeen in ay soo booqdaan.

"In ka badan toban la Hyle," guryamaa Jaime. "Waxaan mooday ayaa isagii ku dilay lahaa hal usbuuc gudahood."  
"Haa. Yaa u maleynayaa? Waxay wada laba. "

"Waxay aad u kala duwan ay ahaayeen," ayuu yiri Jaime, joojinta hore ee muraayad oo eegaya wejigiisa.

Timaheeda dahabka ah kaga saydhmay la ina badan oo lacag ah. Gadhkiisiina ma uu jarin, waa isku mid. Rides gaab wejigeeda. Waxa ay ahayd meel ka fog nin dhallinyaro ah. Markii la soo dhaafay arkay Brienne, uu had iyo jeer lahaayeen dhalinyarada gaar ah iyo qurux iyo kibirka isaga. Laakiin hadda ... Hoogay, ee bal hadda uu gaboobay.

"Far aad u kala duwan," Tyrion heshiiyay. "Waxaad noqon doontaa qolka carshiga berri, Haddaba yaad tahay? Wiilkiisa ku koray sheekooyin aad ee maqalka iyo sharad baan inuu jeclaan lahaa inuu la kulmo geesiga ah. "

"Geesi A," qosol Jaime. "Haddii Brienne ayaa la sheegay sheekooyinka aan shaki ayay rinji image ee geesiga ah."

"Yaa og yahay, waxaa laga yaabaa. Waxaan mar walba loogu tala galay in ay weydiiso wax," ayuu yiri Tyrion, xawaaraha miiska ku hareeraysan, raadinaya fekeray. "Marna ma ku fikirtay baryay in aan guursado Ser Hunt?"

"Waxaan Waa maxay sababta aan waxaas oo kale ka codsan?" Jaime weydiiyay, oo isku dayaya inay ka dhawaajiso aan joogtada ahayn, laakiin uu dib u soo celin la joogo ah oo argagax xoog leh markii uu ku dhawaad xidhay qol hoosta, boodi ku dhow ilaa albaab ah oo codkoodiina way ...

Laakiin ... uu ahaa fuley. Waxa kale oo jaakad uu cad waqtiga. Waxaa laga xayuubiyey uu garbaha sano ka hor, laakiin waqtiga, kaliya joogo, wuxuu ahaa geesigeeda ah.

"Ma ogi."

"Isagu waa nin wanaagsan ahaa," guryamaa Jaime. "In kasta oo kaftanka iyo kulan, waxa ay u muuqatay in ay sida. Oo isna wuxuu ku ma ... uu marna ka baqay. Wuxuu xaq u leeyahay la kasbado in ay gacanta ku haysta."

"Waxaan sidaa u maleeyey," ayuu yiri Tyrion, iyada oo la siinayo hal koob wine-kabasho la soo dhaafay. "Waa hagaag, waxaan ayay ka maqnaan doonaa inaad aragto wax ka dibna u maleynayaa."

Tyrion madax iridda.

"Ma wiilka qaado ka dib hooyada ama aabaha?" Jaime weydiiyay.

Tyrion intuu eegay ayuu qoslay. "Waxa uu leeyahay indhaha ee hooyada iyo smirk ee Hyle."

"Isku guuleystay."

"Haa."

Jaime taabtay oo gar iyo ruxay madaxa, pausing daqiiqad buu joogaa.

"Haddii Brienne Lady ka iman lahaa in aan xafiiska, waxaan ku farxi lahaa in ay wada hadlaan. Laakiin ma doonayo inaan si uu ii tuso in maxkamad berri."

"Jaime Lannister, nin khilaawo ku jira ee Kings degtey," ayuu yiri majaajilo Tyrion. "Waxaan u sheegi doonaa."

Tyrion tagay. Jaime u tageen inay muraayada, waannu raadinaya laga fekerayo. Waxa uu ku orday gacan uu timaha marayo.

Jaime wax Hyle Hunt ayaa sheegay in yeeray dheer ka hor, oo ku saabsan sida uu ahaa "tartamaa oo aan ubaxyo" iyo "af la'aan si qalad ah", laakiin weli gacanta u Brienne badisay.

Well, Jaime lahaayeen ubax ma midkood. Waxa uu ahaa jir, joogsaday oo yaraaday. Laakiin kuwaas oo ogaa ... sano laga yaabaa dhowr ah oo isaga siiyey geesinimo dheeraad ah.

Time weli tegi karin inuu dib.


End file.
